


The Way it Should Have Been

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another fight, Clark wonders what's wrong between them.  When Lex comes by, Clark finally figures it out... and wants it to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way it Should Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> For a Comment Fic Poll, for Tekalynn: Old School, Seductive, Reconciliatory, Cuddles

# The Way it Should Have Been

Clark stood in his loft and pinched the bridge of his nose. It always came back to that. Why the heck did Lex always have to know 'why'? Why was he always asking 'how'? Why couldn't he just let himself be rescued and let that be that?

This time, Clark had made his usual bad excuse, and Lex had looked at him with those broken eyes and sad smile and something inside of Clark had snapped. He'd gone off on Lex, yelled at him, and then dramatically ran away. It wasn't something he was proud of. But the man could try the patience of a saint! And thanks to all their fighting, Clark was also half-hard and didn't want to be. It was all the emotion of them yelling back and forth between each other, while they laid everything out there and still hid the most important parts. It never failed, and it was always a problem. Clark didn't want to be half-hard from anger. Not towards Lex. Not from anger.

Clark walked to the window and looked out over the land. His father's land, and his father's before that. Clark's to be... but farming wasn't in his blood. He loved the land, but he didn't particularly love farming it. It was probably his alien heritage. With a sigh, Clark left the window and sat down on his couch, his shoulders slumped. He needed to find a way to make up to Lex. They couldn't keep doing this. Their fights were getting worse, and Clark didn't like that. He wanted them to be friends. He knew *Lex* wanted them to be friends. So what kept getting between them? Clark flopped so he was lying down, one arm over his eyes.

"Clark..." Lex's hesitant voice drifted through the barn, right on cue.

It was always the same. They fought. Lex came to apologize. Usually too soon. Lex had the very bad habit of coming by when Clark himself was still mad. Lex was desperate and wanted to make up, and Clark still was angry and wanting nothing to do with Lex at that time. Clark wasn't as mad this time... but he also wasn't ready for Lex yet. He stayed silent, not wanting this right now.

"Clark?" The voice wobbled, on the verge of turning away.

"Up here," Clark called, unwilling to let Lex go.

Steps could be heard coming up the loft stairs. Clark listened to them approach, but didn't otherwise move.

"Clark, I'm sorry," Lex said, earnest apology in his voice and desperation too.

Instead of opening his eyes, Clark took the coward's way out and x-rayed through his lids and his arm, looking at Lex while Lex still thought he had them closed.

And... what was that?

Clark blinked, his x-ray vision fuzzing off before he refocused. With growing interest, he watched as Lex watched him.

The tall slender man stood uncertainly over Clark, about ten feet away. Expected. But Lex was looking at Clark with a hungry open expression. Not just desperate, though that was in there too, but actually *hungry*, with his gaze mid-way down Clark's body. Lex kept jerking his eyes back to Clark's face and then his gaze would drift back down. Lex's hand was half extended but curled into a fist, as if he'd been reaching out and had stopped himself. And then he licked his lips.

As Clark suddenly remembered about his half-hard state, his penis decided now would be a good time to go to full alertness. Clark groaned as his sensitive skin ran up against rough denim. Why did he decide today of all days to go commando?

Lex gasped and took a step backwards, his eyes now riveted to Clark's middle. "I, uh, I'll... I just wanted to say... I'll come back later." And he turned to flee.

But now Clark knew something he'd never known before, and all their fights suddenly made sense. He jumped off the couch and dashed between Lex and the stairs, the movement painful but freeing. "Oh no, you don't."

"Clark?" Lex's gaze was now firmly on Clark's face, not drifting even a little. "I'm sorry. I just---"

Clark put his hand over Lex's mouth, cutting him off. The other man's gaze widened, slightly panicked, slightly puzzled. Clark drifted his thumb across Lex's lips, feeling the soft skin there. As Lex's eyelids drifted part-way down in response, Clark laughed.

Lex's eyes shot open again.

Clark took his hand off. "God, Lex, we're such idiots." He touched Lex's cheek, stroking his soft skin.

"What are you doing?" Lex asked, not moving, but his eyes broadcasting both his skepticism and his desire.

"No, I haven't been near any red rocks lately. Nor any other type of meteorite," Clark reassured part of Lex's fears. "I just suddenly realized..." Clark slipped his hand around Lex's head, stroking the skin there as well. He brought his other up to Lex's chest, feeling the heart beating under it. "You know, Lex, it's not because of the lies that we fight."

Lex was standing there, his breath coming heavily, his hands twitching at his sides as he let Clark's touch roam over him. "It's not?"

Clark removed his hands from Lex and instead undid the buttons on his shirt. Lex didn't move, his gaze following Clark's fingers. When Clark was done with his shirt, he worked on Lex's. "It's not," he confirmed.

With a sigh, Lex suddenly gave in, reaching to slide Clark's shirt off his shoulders and to trace over his chest. Clark had to wonder what the internal conversation had been like, because he knew there just *had* to have been one. Bending his head, he brushed Lex's head with his lips, then brought his arms around and held Lex close.

Lex moved in with the hug, stepping closer and tilting his head to rest comfortably in Clark's embrace. "So you don't want us to fight anymore?"

Clark twitched his lips. "I want us to have awesome make-up sex."

Inside his arms, Lex looked up with a smile. "We can do that." He tilted his mouth up to meet Clark's.

'Yes,' Clark thought. This was the way it should have been. Holding each other and being held. Never letting go.

  


* * *

  


END


End file.
